Riding By Moonlight*
by Unicorn Dust
Summary: This is a wonderful rewrite of this old sorato I wrote; Some of you may remember. This should be alot better!!! SORATO! And... HORSES! YAY! Lol...
1. Default Chapter

HELOOOOOO PEOPLE! remember me???? Kawaii Biyomon from the Jun Bashers!!! *cracks up* Yeah Jun bashers went their sperate ways because I think we just kinda... It's a long story. Ike dissapered *THANK THE LORD! HE WAS INSANE!* Destiny and Moe are still around but they kinda are real busy sooo umm.. yeah. So it's now just Me Hikari Angel! And it's easier to do this alone anyhoo... I am doing a rewrite of this because it sucked sooo much... the plot was weak... my knowledge of horses was ZERO but now I am at stables every other day! YAY! I fell in love with horses!!!! So on with the new and much improoved version!

Riding By Moonlight

Part 1

The planes wheels skidded to a halt at an airport in Mississippi. Sora and Mimi, the best of friends, got off the plane and grabbed their luggage and headed to the front of the airport. They were both 14, and they were both mature. Their parents trusted them to fly from their home, New York City, to Past Christian, Mississippi, to visit Sora's Uncle, by themselves. So they were on their own once they got off the plane. They took a bus out of the airport and were dropped off not very far from New Orleans. **A/N: Past Christian is where I went to visit relatives a week ago. It is barley into Mississippi, you can see New Orleans from a tall hill. It also about half an hour to 45 minutes to reach the Gulf. **They got a taxi and were headed to their uncle's ranch for two weeks. Their they would learn to ride horses. Their uncle owned quite a few beautiful horses, many were used to compete in English Riding shows. So they would defiantly be riding for most of the day for 2 weeks while they were there. When the taxi let them off they stared in awe at all the pastures. As the walked through the gate their uncle was there to greet them. 

"Sora! I haven't seen you since you were four. My have you ever grown!" He smiled, as he hugged the two of them. "Sora, you look beautiful! And Now who is your friend here?

"this Is My BEST frined in the whole world Mimi. She couldn't stand the fact of being away from me for two weeks! Heeeheee!"

"OK Mimi have you ever ridden before?"

Mimi slowly shook her head. "I have never even been close to a horse!!! They are sooo BIG!"

Sora cackled at her goofy freind.

"Well then I'll let you girls put your stuff an your rooms and I'll show you out to the Stables!" 

The both nodded. "I've only ridden once so I am a bit nervous myself..." Sora said.

"Well, don't be scared. You will get the hang of it in no time. You are both tall, so you'll need to go ahead and start with the large horses. I'll take you over to the far pasture and find ya'll a stable boy to help ya'll out. We have a bunch of boys working out here so I am sure they would LOVE to help you ladies out. We have a few girls working too that I think you'll make friends with fast!"

"Um, Uncle Peter? How old are these boys?" Mimi chimed in and caused both Uncle Peter and Sora to chuckle. 

"They range in ages 14 to 18. I can tell you are interested in the stable boys more than the horses, Mimi." 

Mimi blushed at the comment. Sora just giggled. 

Peter showed the girls to his beautiful house and had them drop their bags in their rooms.

"Now you two saw the stables, go on and head out there! You should see plenty of Boys willing to help. I'll come get you guys for supper! Have fun!"

"Thank you Uncle Peter. See you at supper." Sora said and waved. 

They walked out towards the stables admiring the beauty. Sora's hair blew slightly at the breeze as she looked at the lake and it's beauty and into the sky where the sun has Just began to set. It was stained pink with dots of orange and purple here and there. There were no clouds oddly that evening, so the sky was clear and beautiful. The sun reflected onto the lake and made little pink lights dance upon the water. The leaves of the trees blew slightly with her hair and a beautiful Mare and her foal ran through the front pasture. It was truly beautiful.

She turned back to Mimi who had her eyes locked on the boy riding in from the pasture. His blonde hair was flying through the wind and his blue eyes were sparkling. He yelled whoa at his horse who was a very pretty brown horse with a black mane. The horses fur on the horses muscles shined in the sun set.. He dismounted his horse and walked up to Sora and Mimi. 

"Hey! Can I help you ladies?" he asked. Some of his blonde bangs flew over his eye and he quickly brushed it out of the way. Mimi's jaw dropped slightly at this. Sora's eyes widened. 

'Man is he ever a hottie!' Mimi giggled mentally. Sora hadn't imagined any of the boys to be that cute down at the ranch. She snapped out of her little trance quickly and responded.

"I am Peter's Niece, and this is my friend Mimi," She said, "And we wanted to ride the horses until dinner. He said you should help us."

"O-kay. Just let me have someone go and find that damn cow that ran off..." He turned around and yelled, "Yo Taichi! I'm supposed to help these ladies for the rest of the evening, so could you go and get the retard cow?"

A tall brown haired chocolate eyed teen came rushing over. "Yeah I guess. He looked back over at Mimi and Sora and smiled, "Hello ladies... ah!" Before Tai could finish the blonde slapped his back and shoved him towards the brown horse. Mimi and Sora both blushed. 

"Quit flirting with Peter's niece and get your butt on that horse!" He scowled. Mimi and Sora giggled.

"That's are Peter's niece?" Tai said, shocked.

"Yes, now get you fat butt up on that horse before I smack you!" The blonde said.

Tai scuttled over to the horse and climbed onto him and sent ran into the pasture. The blonde began to lead the girls into the barn when he heard Tai yell, "I'll get you for calling me fat! And if any of the others tell me you were making moves on those girls, whooooooooweeeeeeee! I'm telling Peter! Nanananananananana!" He said sticking his tongue out at the teen. 

"Taichi! You little bass! I'll get you for that later! And no one is going to make moves on anyone, except for you and that horse, now MOVE!" He turned around and faced the girls. "So sorry about that. But you see, that's Tai, My best bud. He is soo annoying sometimes but you gota love him and his stupidity! Oh and, my name is Matt." Everyone introduced themselves so Matt knows their names and they know his. "No let's go pick out a horse for you two and get them saddled up!"

Jun came running down the long drive and up to the gate that led to the area where Sora and Mimi were now, basically the area where all the horses and barns and pastures are. Everything else is a lake, a large house and pool, and the front yard and surrounding areas. The area with the horses is hidden towards the back of the property. Jun pulled a key out of her pocket and unlocked the gate. Jun lived next door. Her brother was Tai, and she and Kari were the only girls that lived on the street. The street was huge and long, and Peter owned horses and he gave all the kids living on the street access to the horses. Jun always came during the day because her parents made her. They had bought both her and Tai their own horses, so they made her come out to the ranch. But the real reason Jun came was because of Matt. She had a huge crush on him, and she wouldn't leave him alone. And she really had her hopes up since she and Kari Ishida were the only two girls out there. Kari was Matt's little sister, so he couldn't possibly show interest towards her. Matt really hated Jun, and would never like her if she were the last girl alive. **A/N: I am probably confusing you with all this sibling stuff. Jun and Tai are brother and sister. (I'm enjoying mixing up their siblings to the way I wish it was.)** **Jun and Tai look alike and act alike so it's only fair that they are related. Kari is Matt's little sister. I just think Kari and Matt would make kawaii siblings!!! Takeru wont be matt's bro of course, but he'll show up later! *wink*Oh and, Matt and Kari live on the other side of the ranch. ) ~_^ **Jun ran towards the pasture where Matt usually was, but he wasn't there. Instead Tai was on Matt's horse rounding up the annoying cows like Matt did. 'Why is my stupid brother on Matt's sweet horse?' Jun thought. "TAICHI! WHAT ARE YA DOING?" She hollered. Tai ran over to the fence. Matt's horse snorted in Jun's face. Jun was really annoyed. 'Matt's horse always has a problem with me. probably cause she thinks I'm taking away her man!' Jun giggled mentally.

"Tai, why are you riding Blizzard? She's Matt's horse. And where is Matt. Why Isn't he rounding up the stinky cows? He's a lot better at it. It'll take you the rest of the evening to round all five of those up." Jun sneered at Tai.

"Shut up Jun. I'm lucky, at least Matt rounded the other 15 up all ready. Matt asked me to finish his job because Peter asked him to escort his niece and her friend around. And Hamburger can't really do anything but race. So I have to use Matt's horse."

"I still can't understand why you named your ugly horse hamburger Tai. That's so retarded." 

"Well you think my horse has a retarded name, you named yours Matty - Watty. Now that is retarded."

"Tai shut up. Matty - Watty is a perfect name for him because he has a blonde mane and blue eyes. That's why I picked him out. He looks sort of like Matt."

"Yeah whatever." Tai mumbled and turned around.

"Wait!" Jun hollered. "Who did you say Matt was with?"

Tai grinned. "He's with these two really pretty girls, they are Peter's niece and friend. Peter told Matt he had to teach them the basics of riding horses. They haven't rode before."

Jun gasped. "Where is he?"

Tai grinned at the look of udder shock on his sister's face. "In the barn. Why?" Tai asked slyly. "Jealous are we?"

"NO TAI! I just want to make it clear to those girls that Matt is mine and always will be." She screamed, and raced towards the barn.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*Mimato^*^*^*^*^*^Sorato*^*^*^*^*^JunatoACK^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

OK this is gonna be sorato for you all! DUH DUH DUH! XD 

R&R FOR ME PUHLEASE I CAM BACK AFTER A YEAR AND A HALF!!! AND I AM EAGER TO KEEP WRITING!


	2. Part2

Here is chapter 3 of Riding by Moonlight! 

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon. 

Riding By Moonlight 

Part 3 

Jun rushed into the barn like a mad woman. 

"Whoa Jun! What are you doing?" Matt said as she clung to his chest. 

Mimi and Sora stared in shock. 

"Matt is my boyfriend, ya hear? He likes me!" Jun hollered and ran out of the barn. 

"Oh - You've got a girlfriend?" Mimi asked. 

"Oh no, that was just Jun. I hate her, she likes me! She's Tai's sister." 

"I can see the family resemblance. _" Sora said. (No offnese Tai fans! I like Tai he's kewl! But for the sake of this fic he's kinda... a dolt. Lol but there will be some Michi probably) 

"Yeah, she's like a disgrace to human kind. She named her horse after me, It's name is Matty-Watty. I mean, where's her dignity?" Matt said. Both the girls burst into a fit of laughs. 

Mimi leaned over and whispered into Sora's ear, "He is soo cute!!!!" Sora giggled and nodded. 

"Yeah, I _know!_" Sora replied, eyeing Matt. 

Matt walked over to a horses stall, oblivious to what the girls were talking about. He came out with the most beautiful white horse you'd ever see. "Her name is Princess," He said, "I thought that'd be perfect for you Mimi." He walked over to Mimi and handed her the reigns. "Princess," he whispered. "Just like you." Mimi turned redder than a tomato and took the reigns. 

"Th - th- Thanks." She managed to say squeakily. 

Matt walked back into another stall. Mimi shot Sora a look of accomplishment. Sora just glared jealously. Matt walked out of the stall with the most peculiar horse you'd ever see. It was all black, but it's mane and tail were the same color as Sora's hair. 

Sora stared in awe at the amazing colored horse. "She's beautiful!" 

"Actually it's a he. His name is fireball. Very amazing color mane. It especially stands out against the black coat. I thought he'd be just for you. He stands out and looks amazing like you." Sora blushed and took the reigns. Mimi and Sora had the same exchange as before, but this time it was reversed. 

"Now, I'll just help ya'll onto your horses and I'll teach you the ropes!" Matt said. He showed them how to saddle a horse up. 

"Why is he making us do all the work, he's the one who's supposed to help us!" Mimi hissed in Sora's ear. Matt overheard. 

"I was taught, that I should make you all do it yourselves. The best way to learn is to actually do it, not just watch." He said. 

"I agree with him, Mimi." Sora said smiling. Matt smiled back and made Sora blush. Mimi got a little jealous. 

"Ok, but first let's take them over here so we can brush them. Do you two know how to lead the horses?" 

They both shook their heads and look at the animal attached to the other end of the rope they had. 

"Ok well let me go and get Scooter and I'll show you how." Matt walked over and brought a dapple grey appaloosa with dark and light spots out of a stall. "Ok, this is the harness." He pointed to the thing around the horses head. "see the rope clipped to the ring underneath his chin? Grab right there under his chin." They both did as they were told. "And curl up the rest of this string, make sure none of it drags on the ground because if the horse or you trip on it you are IN TROUBLE." They both gulped and circled the rope up around their arms. "Ok now just walk and pull the horse with you. Always point his nose in the direction you want to go. Ok? Got it?" 

They nodded and lead the beautiful animals into another room following Matt. 

"Ok." matt took Scooter into a boxed stall and clipped to more ropes tied to the wall to his harness. (THIS IS HARD TO EXPLAIN! But those of you who do this all the time know what I mean!) 

"Ok girls, take your horses into one of the stalls and do what I just did with Scooter. Make extra careful when you turn him around to face forward to watch your feet so he doesn't step on them or you will be hurt bad." 

They gulped and stared at their feet as the led their horses to face the right direction and clipped the ropes to their harness. "Ok," Sora replied, "now what?" 

"Now..." Matt brought out a box with brushes in them" We brush them. Mimi got excited. "OH! Thi'll be soo fun can I braid her hair and stuff?" They both chuckled. 

"Actually Mimi you will not be just brushing her mane and tail, but her whole body! But most nessicary brush where the saddle is going to go. But before we do that..." He handed them both a brush the you slip your hand into. "This'll get all the loose hair and other things off of the horse. MAKE SURE you do this well under their belly and back where the saddle will be, because if something starts itching and bugging them it'll not be good." 

Mimi sighed and began to brush under the horses belly. Sora did the same while catching glances of Matt. Matt brushed Scooter and saw Sora looking at him, and he gave her a wink. Sora turned BRIGHT red as can be and broke her gaze back to Fireball's back. 

A/N: OK enough of explaining all you gotta do before you saddle up a horse, many of you probably don't care and it's taking forever to type... so yeah. I am just gonna get into the important parts. 

As they switched between the different nessisary brushes Mimi began to brush princess's neck. Princes neighed slightly and layed her large head onto Mimi's shoulder. Mimi let out a little EEEEK! 

Matt chuckled. "Princess loves to be brushed on her neck... ^-^ she is just nuzzling you, getting to know you some." 

Now they were done with the brushing Matt brought out the saddles and showed them how to saddle up a horse and they all got saddled up. 

"Now you never should ride out of this barn. For many reason's. (I no type them because they are stuff again those of you who donot give a rip about horses care about. Shame on you ppl. Horses rock. *laughs* JK!) 

They led the horses out into the pasture. And Matt showed them how to mount. 

"always mount on the left side! I dunno why it is the left side, but that is the way it works! Up you go Mimi!" 

"wow it's soo high! I feel soo tall!" Mimi said looking down. 

** "** And then swing your right leg up... there you go!" He said to Sora, who successfully got on the horse. 

"See, It's not that hard is it?!" Matt laughed and mounted Scooter and got himself between the other two horses. Mimi and Sora exchanged nervous glances. "Don't worry, I wont let you fall!" He smiled. He walked with them around a ring a couple times and took them out. "O-kay, that's basically all there is to what you'll be doing for the next couple days. But trust me, it gets a lot more complicated when you get into running and jumping. I think we can get you guys used to that in about a week or so, If you ride these horses non stop tomorrow and the following two days. You've got to get to know the horses and let them know you too. Soon ya'll be great friends. You may not want to leave them! I know, I love my horse. I can't stand being separated from her for long. And it's especially nerve racking to know she's with Taichi!" Both the girls giggled. "Oh and, if your butt starts hurting, it's perfectly normal!" They both looked at him wide eyed. "hee, when you first start to ride horses your body wont be used to being bumped around on that saddle. But if you ride them non stop for at least 4 days it'll stop." Both the girls smiled. 

"Hey Matt! Here's your horse back!" Tai came running down the path along side Matt's beautiful brown and black horse. Blizzard (Matt's beautiful Quarter horse) nudged his check. Matt hugged her neck gently. 

"See what I mean when I said you'll become attached to your horse? In time they'll love you too. They'll do anything for you..." Matt said as Blizzard shoved her huge nose in his face. "ACK!" He said and whipped his face of some of the horse drool that came off. "ANYTHING!" He repeated. Mimi and Sora giggled as Peter called them in. 

************************************************************************************************* 

"Well, I hope Matt'll help us again tomorrow. He's sweet." Mimi said. 

"Yeah, and funny too." 

"I see you might become more attached to the stable boys than the horses." Peter said with his hands on his hips. Both the girls blushed. They didn't realize he had been listening in. "Well I expected you guys to like Matt, every girl that's came out here for a visit has! But I wouldn't get too attached. You are leaving in two weeks, wouldn't want you girls heart broken because you wont ever see your new boyfriend again!" He smiled. Mimi and Sora both stared at their shoes. 

'Guess I never thought about that.' Sora and Mimi both thought. 

They both sat at the dinner table and began to eat dinner. They didn't talk much, they both had a lot own their minds. mostly Matt. After dinner they went up to their rooms. Their rooms were divided by a bathroom they shared. Mimi stepped into the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. Sora was all ready in there doing the same. 

"hey Sora." Mimi said sadly. 

"What's wrong with you?" 

"I like Matt, and thought he didn't have a girl friend but I... looked out the window and he's talking with another girl." Mimi said. 

"What?!" Sora gasped and ran into Mimi's room. She stared wide eyed at Matt, who was leaning against the fence talking to a shorter dirty blonde on a black and white spotted Appaloosa. Sora still had her clothes on so she though she'd have to investigate. She ran downstairs and out the door to find Tai and ask about this girl. 

"It'll be ok... I know it's hard for you but you'll se everything will be alright in the end. I love you!." Matt leaned over and hugged her utop the horse. The girl on the horse smiled. 

Sora grew wide eyed as she heard the conversation. 

"I love you too." The girl began to continue when she saw Sora run like lightning by... 

"I wonder where she's going?" Matt said. 

"Is she one of those girls who are staying for two weeks?" The girl asked. 

"Yeah. She and her sister are Peter's nieces. They are both 14." 

"Whooo, Matt!" The girl giggled, "Maybe you'll have yourself a girlfriend!" 

Matt rolled his eyes at the girl. "Nah, they'll only be here for two weeks. I shouldn't get myself attached." 

"TAI!" Sora called, running up to him panting. 

"Dude what's wrong?" He said. "Is my horse eating cow pies again?" Sora raised her eyebrows. "Never mind, It's a long story." Tai stammered. 

"I was just wonder who that girl is Matt was talking too. It wasn't that spiky haired one." 

"Where?" Tai yelled and ran and saw Matt talking to a girl. 

"Oh... few! I thought you meant a girl his age." 

"Huh?" Sora said. 

"That," Tai continued, "Is his 13 year old sister." 

"Oh! Sheesh I'm dumb!" Sora said. Thanks Tai. And she ran back up to her room. 

"So who was that girl?" Mimi asked. 

"It was only his sister. Tai says her name is Kari." 

"Oh. FEW!" Mimi giggled. 

Sora laughed. "That explained why they said I love you... I was sooo scared there for a second!" She grinned. 

************************************************************************************************* 

Well that raps it up. Is the rewrite sounding better? Let me know PLZ. And if you guys still think I am going too much in dept about horse care.. *cackles* Let me know and I'll try to stop.. Lol I just can't help it! 


	3. Part3

Here is part 3 to Riding by Moonlight. 

O-kay now for the disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, don't sue me. Constructive critism is appreciated all you really great writers out there!!

Riding By Moonlight

Part 4

"Um, Mimi?" Sora said. "I think we have a little competition here."

"That we do Sora. I'm sorry to say this but, MATT IS MINE!"

"No way! I'll show you!" Sora raised her voice a little. They playfully punched each other.

"I know this'll be hard, Sora. I just hope we can both play fairly and not fight. At least not fight for real!" She giggled playfully poking Sora.

"Yeah," Sora giggled pretending to slap Mimi, "we can still play fight!" They both giggled and began to playfully wrestle. It was amazing how they managed to laugh and play about both of them wanting the same guy. They shared a strong bond. "I'll except whoever Matt chooses, if he chooses one of us at all."

"Yeah Sora, you are right. We should try to get along with each other through this and be ready to except what Matt does. We should both be ready to except who he chooses and move on." 

They both went back to their rooms and went to bed. They had a long day ahead.

____~*~____

Sora and Mimi both woke up and ran down the stairs to eat breakfast. After breakfast they ran back up the stairs and changed clothes. Soon they were both walking to the gate to the pasture, Mimi happily twirling around the key. Mimi unlocked the gate and shoved the key into her pocket.

"Boy, Is it ever hot out here. I can't believe we have to wear jeans in 87 degree weather." Mimi whined. "I don't know how those boys do this everyday."

Sora just shrugged and looked for someone to help them out. They saw a really dirty brown horse walk out of the barn with Tai at his side. "Oh, hey ladies!" Tai smiled. "This is my ole, horse Hamburger."

Sora and Mimi both sweat dropped. "ham, ham, hamburger?!" Sora said.

"Yup!" Tai said wit a huge smile. "Ain't he a beauty?"

"Uh, yeah sure Tai." Sora said. Mimi just giggled. 

"Uh, Tai? Were do we go?" Mimi said in a sugar tone.

"Well, beautiful, every morning you can just go into the barn and get out your horses, saddle 'em up, and I guess find some help until you are ready to ride them on your own." Tai said happily. He mounted his horse and rode off into the pasture.

"Um... did he just call me beautiful?" Mimi asked, shocked.

"Hee, I think he likes you, Mimi." Sora said laughing and went into the barn. She found the stall with her beautiful black horse with a mane of fire, or at least, it looked that way. "Come here fireball." Sora said, holding out a carrot. Fireball walked out of the opened stall and chewed on the carrot in Sora's hand. Sora giggled as Fireball's lips tickled her.

"Yuck!" Mimi squealed as Princess did the same. "Is that how a horse kisses you?"

"No, It's just eating."

Both Sora and Mimi turned around quickly to see who said that and they saw Matt leaning on the door frame of the barn.

"She's just eating, Mimi. If they lick you, now that's a kiss." Matt laughed, taking his horse out of her stall. She immediately jumped out and licked Matt's cheek. "See," Matt said whipping his cheek. "That was a kiss!"

Mimi and Sora giggled. Matt saddled up his horse and mounted her. "I have to go let the steers out of their pen, so, if you need any help just holler." Matt said and turned his horse around. They went out the door.

"He is soooooooooo cute!" Mimi squealed. 

Sora rolled her eyes and saddled up her horse. She put her foot in the stirrup and mounted fireball. 

"wait, Sora!"

Sora sighed loudly. "What Mimi?"

"I need help saddling her." She squeaked. Sora sighed yet again and climbed off her horse and rushed over to Mimi. She talked her through the instructions to saddling up a horse. 

Mimi mounted Princess and they walked out of the barn. There horses moved slowly, it was as if they knew Mimi and Sora were beginners. They walked past the giant oak tree in front of the barn and over to the gate to the field with the steers in it. They saw Matt riding his horse and rounding the steers out into the field.

"Wow, how can he stay on a horse that's moving so fast?" Mimi asked, staring at him. "I mean, his horse Is like flying! Look at her go!"

"I guess it's just from practice. Matt said that if we ride our horses non stop for the next 4 days, we might be able to ride a running horse." Sora replied. They turned around to see a short red head walk by. He looked up.

"Oh, you must be Peter's niece! Hi I'm Izzy."

"Hi! I'm Sora and this is my best friend Mimi. We just got here yesterday. We saddled our horses up by ourselves and we need a little help on where to go and stuff."

"And I see you are all ready getting the hang of riding horses! Who helped you yesterday? Who ever it was must of taught you well if you are all ready able to saddle them up yourselves."

"Matt taught us." Mimi answered.

"Oh, you mean Matt Ishida? He is a very good rider. Much better than me, that's for sure. Well, you can just walk around in that field right over there. There is plenty of room. You can probably manage to ride them yourselves without help. As long as you know how to stop them and make them go."

"Yes we do, Matt taught us all of that stuff." Sora and Mimi said in unison.

"Alright then. Have fun!" Izzy answered as they trotted over into another big field.

The two girls rode into the field and strut around for a while. 

"I think I'm getting the hang in this. Maybe we can start running early!" Mimi squealed. 

"No, I think we should wait and do like Matt said, after all he is an expert." Sora answered sternly. 

"O-kay, but at least let's ask him about it at lunch. Maybe we could start early." 

____~*~____ 

A beautiful black and white Apaloosa that's coat resembled a Dalmation's came running out of the barn with Matt's little sister, Kari. 

"Hey Matt!" Kari yelled. 

Matt and his horse came rushing over. "Yeah Kari?" 

"Wanna race me?" 

"No, I have to go give Blizzard a bath, she's dirty." 

"No you don't. You gave her a bath last Saturday." (It's Monday.) 

"Yeah I do, you know I can't stand a dirty horse." 

"She's not that dirty, you are acting like she just rolled in a pile of mud!" 

"She is too dirty!" And with that, Matt dismounted her and brought her into the barn. 

Kari rolled her eyes and mumbled, "My brother can be soo retarded." 

____~*~____ 

Well that's it for part 4. Hope you enjoyed it. I know there is not much of a plot yet but there will be more than a fight for Matt, Sora and Jun are going to get into some real danger where they might not come out alive. Then Sora's horse will go right down crazy, It's all coming up, so stay tuned! (I sound like a corny narrator.) 

Hikari Angel XOXOXOX! Lol


End file.
